


baby, baby (you're all i ever wanted)

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Non Graphic Birth Scene, Pregnancy Kink, Pussy Omega Jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: “doie,please.”it feels like it’s beenhoursnow, since doyoung started touching him. jungwoo’s shirt is sticking to his skin, the back soaked with sweat. his chest and belly are bared, his skin wet from his leaking tits. doyoung won’t stop pinching his nipples, intoxicated by the noises jungwoo makes and the pearly drops of milk that spill over his fingers.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 284





	baby, baby (you're all i ever wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woobot (lu_woo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts).



> happy birthday, buttercup ♡

“doie,  _ please.” _

it feels like it’s been  _ hours  _ now, since doyoung started touching him. jungwoo’s shirt is sticking to his skin, the back soaked with sweat. his chest and belly are bared, his skin wet from his leaking tits. doyoung won’t stop pinching his nipples, intoxicated by the noises jungwoo makes and the pearly drops of milk that spill over his fingers.

“please what, baby?” doyoung asks. he meets jungwoo’s eyes, his own half lidded. his lips brush jungwoo’s wet skin, his mouth shiny and slick. he’s been suckling at jungwoo’s right tit while his hand teases the left, all while still fingering jungwoo’s pussy with the hand that’s not abusing jungwoo’s nipple.

it’s sensory overload. jungwoo’s cum at least four times since they started fooling around an hour ago, and he’s not sure how much more he can handle.

it seems that the longer jungwoo’s been pregnant, the more sensitive he’s become, and at nearly 39 weeks, every touch on his skin feels like a live wire. doyoung loves it. the jury’s still out on jungwoo’s end. 

“it’s too much,” jungwoo whimpers. “i need a break.”

“too much?” doyoung frowns. “does it hurt?”

doyoung pulls his fingers out of jungwoo’s cunt, wiping the slick on his fingers off on jungwoo’s thigh. jungwoo’s nerves feel exposed but he still whimpers at the loss of doyoung’s fingers from inside him.

“doesn’t hurt,” jungwoo says, sighing as doyoung’s hand rubs over the swell of his belly, over his navel where his skin always feels the tightest. one of the babies kicks, like they know that it’s their daddy’s touch, and they want to say hello. “‘m just really sensitive. i need a minute.”

“do you wanna lay down?” doyoung asks, still trailing his fingers over jungwoo’s bump. “i can suck on your tits some more if you still feel full.”

jungwoo mulls it over for a minute. his clit is throbbing, his thighs covered in slick, but the uncomfortable tingles of oversensitivity are already starting to dissipate and honestly, having doyoung suck on his tits some more sounds really nice. 

“yeah,” jungwoo says, “will you?”

“of course,” doyoung says, smiling softly. “you wanna sit on my lap?”

jungwoo nods and then doyoung helps him readjust, until he’s sitting back again the headboard and jungwoo’s sat on his thighs. doyoung pushes jungwoo’s shirt the rest of the way off of his shoulders, then cups jungwoo’s tits, rubbing his thumbs over his hard nipples.

“god, i love your tits,” doyoung breathes. “so sexy when you’re full.”

“o-only when i’m full?” jungwoo asks, lips pouted, eyes wide. 

“mmm, maybe i should say  _ especially  _ when you’re full,” doyoung muses. “you know how bad i wanna fuck you all the time, baby. your tits just add a nice little extra.”

jungwoo whimpers, his hands curling into fists. doyoung leans forward, taking jungwoo’s left nipple into his mouth, squeezing as he sucks hard, moaning at the taste of jungwoo’s milk on his tongue.

doyoung’s hand squeezes at jungwoo’s other tit while he suckles, jungwoo unable to stop the way he whimpers, his hips rocking down against doyoung’s lap, doyoung’s cock notching up against jungwoo’s pussy.

the fifth time jungwoo cums is just like that, grinding against doyoung’s cock while doyoung sucks on his tits. slick gushes out of jungwoo’s cunt, soaking doyoung’s lap, wet and filthy.

“fuck me, please, doie, please fuck me,” jungwoo whimpers, dropping his head against doyoung’s shoulder. 

doyoung’s hand rubs over jungwoo’s belly again before slipping back between jungwoo’s thighs. he pushes his fingers through the folds of jungwoo’s pussy, playing in his slick.

“yeah? you want my cock?” doyoung teases. jungwoo whimpers, nodding, struggling to find words to express how suddenly desperate he feels.

doyoung’s palm smacks wetly against jungwoo’s pussy and then he pulls his hand away. he persuades jungwoo off of his lap and onto his side, and then lays behind him, spooning him. familiar with the position—it’s been a staple in their sex life ever since the twins dropped and jungwoo’s belly got too large for him to comfortably take it from the back on his hands and knees—jungwoo notches his leg over doyoung’s hip.

jungwoo can’t see doyoung’s cock in this position, but he can feel—and hear—when doyoung’s hand dips back between his thighs, covering his fingers with jungwoo’s slick, using it as lube to wet his cock. it’s probably not needed, what with how soaked jungwoo’s pussy is, but jungwoo appreciates the kindness nonetheless. 

“ready for me, baby?” doyoung asks, lips pressed to the nape of jungwoo’s neck, one hand joining jungwoo’s to steady his belly, the other pressing his cock up against jungwoo’s pussy.

_ “yes,  _ please,” jungwoo whimpers, head falling back against doyoung’s shoulder.

it’s almost absurd how easily doyoung’s cock slips into jungwoo’s pussy, settling balls deep inside him. jungwoo moans, clenching around doyoung’s cock as it settles against all of the right places, like jungwoo’s cunt was made just for it.

“so tight,” doyoung murmurs, thrusting his hips shallowly. his hand rubs absentmindedly against jungwoo’s belly, drawing little circles on his skin.

“you feel so good,” jungwoo breathes, chasing doyoung’s hand with his own so he can twine their fingers together, supporting his belly as doyoung’s thrusts begin to pick up.

the sound of doyoung’s cock fucking in and out of jungwoo’s pussy is  _ obscene,  _ loud and wet. jungwoo’s leaking slick in puddles, soaking the sheets, his thighs, doyoung’s cock. jungwoo never used to get this wet before he got pregnant, and he lets out a delirious little giggle at that thought, that his pussy primes itself for fucking and breeding better when he’s  _ already  _ knocked up.

doyoung asks what jungwoo’s giggling about, so jungwoo tells him his thought.

“mm, that is funny,” doyoung murmurs. “just another reason why you’re so perfect when you’re pregnant, baby.”

jungwoo whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. doyoung’s cock is hitting him in all the right places, and jungwoo feels like he’s already on the verge of another orgasm, curling hot in his groin.

“have i told you that yet, woo?” doyoung murmurs, lips pressed to jungwoo’s nape, words breathed against his skin. “have i told you how much i love it, seeing you full with my children? knowing that  _ i  _ put those babies in you,  _ i  _ bred you up like this, it drives me crazy.”

“oh,  _ please,”  _ jungwoo begs. for what, he’s not sure, he just knows that he  _ wants,  _ and wants so badly.

“you’re so beautiful,” doyoung says, his hand dragging from jungwoo’s belly down between his thighs to rub tight little circles over jungwoo’s swollen clit. jungwoo whines, bucking into the touch. “wanna keep you bred up like this all the time.”

“i want that, please, i want that so bad,” jungwoo sobs, breath hitching with every circle of doyoung’s fingers on his clit. 

“yeah? you wanna be a good little mommy, always pregnant? tits always full for our babies?” doyoung murmurs, lips brushing smooth over jungwoo’s skin, sucking a love bite into the soft, supple flesh. his fingers slip off of jungwoo’s clit to stroke over the rim of his pussy, feeling where jungwoo stretches hot and tight around the thick girth of doyoung’s cock. 

“ _ yes,”  _ jungwoo wails, jerking in pleasured pain as doyoung slips a finger inside him, pressed tight alongside his cock. it’s too much and not enough all at the same time, and jungwoo shudders as he cums again, losing track of what number orgasm it is for him as he squirts weakly over his thighs, doyoung’s cock, their sheets. 

“fuck yeah, woo, cum on my cock, baby, that’s it,” doyoung urges, pulling his finger out of jungwoo’s cunt to rub at his clit again, holding tight as jungwoo shakes with the aftershocks. 

he feels wet all over; there’s slick puddling underneath him, every inch of his skin feeling damp with sweat, milk trickling down from his aching tits in thin little rivulets. he can’t even see what a mess his lower body is, his belly too big for him to see over anymore, and he’s not sure if that makes him feel better or worse.

“doie,” he whines, head falling back against doyoung’s shoulder. “please cum.”

“are you tired, sweetheart?” doyoung coos, kissing jungwoo’s temple, where jungwoo’s hair is no doubt plastered to his head with sweat. 

“yes,” jungwoo sighs. “want you to cum in me, ‘n’ then i wanna take a nap.”

“you wanna fall asleep with my cock still in you?” doyoung asks, a curious lilt to his voice. cockwarming used to be one of jungwoo’s favorite things, but he’s enjoyed it less so since he got pregnant, only because he’s never able to stay in one position too long without getting immensely uncomfortable. the twins always inevitably end up moving and shoving a foot or two or four up into his ribs, so he always has to pull off doyoung’s cock sooner than he wants to in order to move around and get comfortable. by then doyoung’s cock has usually gone soft again, and doyoung can’t stand the feeling of dried squirt and cum on his skin anymore and will get up to take a shower, leaving jungwoo to lie there bereft as the twins play soccer with his internal organs.

but he feels especially needy now, and all jungwoo wants is to feel doyoung cum inside him, and then stay plugged up with doyoung’s release for as long as he possibly can after.

“please,” jungwoo begs, voice breathy, almost inaudible. “breed me.”

“fuck,” doyoung curses, thrusting his hips roughly once, twine, three times before he stills, cock pulsing as he fills jungwoo’s cunt with his cum, breeding him just like he asked for. 

“ _ yes,”  _ jungwoo sighs, fingers coming up to tease his aching tits as he feels doyoung’s cock jerking inside him, stuffing him so full of cum that jungwoo’s sure he’d get knocked up if he wasn’t already pregnant. “so  _ full,  _ doie. love your cum.”

doyoung groans, burying his face between jungwoo’s shoulder blades, mouthing at his damp skin. his hips twitch a few more times as he works through the aftershocks of his orgasm, moaning lowly with the last few spurts of cum he releases into jungwoo’s willing body.

heavy, comfortable silence falls over them, nothing but the low humming of their central air and the sounds of their breathing filling the air. jungwoo hums, snuggling back against doyoung’s chest, squeezing around doyoung’s cock inside of him. 

“you sleepy?” doyoung asks, lips against jungwoo’s skin. 

“mhm,” jungwoo mumbles. “‘m gonna take a nap, ‘kay?”

doyoung makes a content noise of agreement, his hand sliding over jungwoo’s belly, petting softly just under his navel. one of the babies kicks, a gentle bump over doyoung’s palm. “hi, baby,” doyoung murmurs, laughing softly as the baby kicks again, as if to say  _ hello  _ right back.

a few moments later, the soft sounds of jungwoo’s snoring starts up, a gentle rumble against doyoung’s chest. doyoung takes a deep breath, pulling in the sweet smell of jungwoo’s skin, soft like candy and warm sugared milk. it doesn’t take much longer for doyoung to nod off, too.

✬

the first thing jungwoo feels when he wakes up is  _ pressure,  _ deep in the pit of his belly. he groans, rolling over, gasping as doyoung’s cock slips out of him.

wetness immediately floods out of jungwoo’s body, and at first he thinks it’s just the rush of doyoung’s cum dripping out of him, but then the trickle of fluid doesn’t stop, and jungwoo realizes it’s  _ warm _ , almost hot, much too thin and watery to be doyoung’s release.

jungwoo whines, trying to sit up against the pillows. doyoung’s snoring lightly behind him, still napping. a sudden, sharp pain splits through jungwoo’s abdomen and he cries out, falling back against the pillows as the sharp pain persists. it feels like there’s something twisting and tightening in jungwoo’s belly, and through the lethargy of his sleep-addled brain, jungwoo has enough sense to realize the pain is a  _ contraction, _ and the steady trickle of wetness out of him makes much more sense.

“doie,” jungwoo whines, pushing against doyoung’s shoulder. doyoung grumbles but doesn’t wake, and jungwoo cries out again as the pain of his contraction becomes more intense.

he doubles over, hands clutching at his belly until thankfully, blissfully, the pain subsides long enough for him to shake doyoung hard enough to finally get him to wake up.

“wha–?” doyoung says, still only half conscious, wobbling a bit as he sits up.

“doie, we need to go to the hospital,” jungwoo says in a rush. “my water broke, and i think i’m having contractions.”

it takes doyoung a second to process, but as soon as jungwoo’s words register, doyoung is all but leaping out of bed, scrambling around their room, looking for jungwoo’s hospital bag that they’d packed a couple weeks ago in preparation. 

“check the closet,” jungwoo says, and sure enough, doyoung finds the bag a moment later, pulling it out of the closet and setting it on the floor. he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt next, before he turns back to jungwoo.

“clothes?” doyoung asks, eyes wild.

“just–bring me a dress,” jungwoo says, gritting his teeth as another contraction hits him, trying his best to breathe through the pain. “t-the blue cotton one.”

doyoung digs furiously through their closet again until he finds the dress jungwoo’s asking for, tossing it onto a clean spot on the bed before he comes around to jungwoo’s side, offering his hands to help jungwoo stand up.

jungwoo’s knees shake as he gets to his feet, hands white-knuckled on doyoung’s shoulders. the room spins for a moment, jungwoo blinking rapidly to clear the stars from his vision before he asks doyoung to help him get dressed.

doyoung grabs the corner of their duvet and uses it to clean the wetness from jungwoo’s thighs before he grabs the dress, helping jungwoo into it. 

“let me carry you,” doyoung says when jungwoo tries to take a step forward, knees buckling. 

jungwoo doesn’t protest, letting doyoung scoop him up bridal style, whining through the pain of another contraction. it seems like they’re coming only a few minutes apart now, and jungwoo worries that he’s going to be having his babies in the passenger seat of their car. 

thankfully, the hospital is only ten minutes away from their house, and somehow every single traffic light on the way stayed green. jungwoo thanks his lucky stars as he’s wheeled into a hospital room, a kind nurse helping him into his hospital gown and up into the bed. doyoung settles into the chair next to jungwoo’s bed, chin resting on his steepled fingers, foot tapping on the linoleum floor.

the doctor is in to see jungwoo soon enough, and she lets out a noise of surprise when she checks how far dilated jungwoo is. “my goodness, you’re almost there!” she exclaims. “seven centimeters! looks like you’ll be meeting your babies really soon.”

_ soon  _ turns out to be about forty five minutes later, after jungwoo reaches a full ten centimeters dilated. he squeezes the life out of doyoung’s hand as he pushes, eyes pooling with tears of joy as he brings their first baby into the world, and then the other only a few minutes after. his babies are pressed to his bare chest, a boy and a girl, wailing as they take their first breaths.

the nurses take them away soon after, to take their weights and give them their first wellness check while jungwoo is cleaned up, helped into a new gown and a ridiculous looking diaper of sorts (jungwoo giggles when he sees himself, and doyoung can’t help but laugh along, high on endorphins and disbelief). 

a few hours later finds jungwoo in his bed, his daughter held to his chest, latched to his nipple. doyoung sits in the chair next to jungwoo’s bed, their son napping in his arms. 

“i can’t believe they’re  _ here,”  _ jungwoo says, speaking softly as not to startle their daughter. she still makes a small noise, squirming a bit, but she stays latched, suckling gently. 

“they’re perfect,” doyoung says, his gaze fixed on their son’s face, lips curved up in a soft smile. 

jungwoo brushes his finger over the soft curve of their daughters cheek, his chest fluttering at the tiny sound she makes, a little grunt muffled against jungwoo’s breast. he looks over to doyoung and their son again, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to have  _ more.  _

he thinks that that’s probably a little crazy; he gave birth not even twelve hours ago, and yet he’s already thinking about letting doyoung knock him up again?

but then again, how can he blame himself for wanting more after confirming, in the flesh, that he and doyoung make absolutely  _ perfect  _ babies?

“doie?” jungwoo murmurs, speaking lowly. their daughter is no longer suckling, instead now sleeping soundly against his chest. she snuffles at the sound of jungwoo’s voice but she doesn’t wake, her tinyhands curling inside of her soft little mittens. 

“hmm?” doyoung answers, lifting his eyes from their son’s sleeping face to meet jungwoo’s. “do you need me to get you something?”

“no, i’m okay,” jungwoo says, smiling softly. “i just—i had a question.”

“what is it?” doyoung asks, gently bouncing their son in his arms when he whines, his little fist smacking against doyoung’s chest. 

“do you remember what you said? when we were having sex?” jungwoo asks, cheeks pinking beyond his control.

doyoung laughs, light and airy. “you’re gonna have to be a little more specific, woo.”

jungwoo sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it for a moment. “when you said that you wanted to keep me bred up all the time, did you—did you really mean it?”

a strange look comes over doyoung’s face before he schools his expression into something more neutral. “i did,” he admits. “you’re so beautiful when you’re pregnant, woo, and nothing gets me going quite like the thought of knocking you up. but i would never force you to have more babies if you didn’t want to.”

“that’s not—i’m not saying i don’t want to,” jungwoo clarifies. “because i do. i wanna—as soon as we’re able to, i want you to get me pregnant again.”

doyoung groans, a sound low in his chest. “are you sure? we can wait until the twins are a little bit older if you want to.”

“i don’t wanna wait,” jungwoo says. “i wanna keep giving you babies.”

“if it’s what you want,” doyoung says, “then i’ll knock you up over and over again until you tell me you’ve had enough.”

jungwoo giggles. “i don’t think i’ll ever have enough,” he says. “not when i know how  _ perfect  _ our babies are.”

doyoung holds their son tighter to his chest, leaning over to kiss jungwoo’s temple, lingering for a moment. “i love you,” he murmurs.

“mmm, i love you, too,” jungwoo says. 

three days later, jungwoo is discharged from the hospital, a clean bill of health for him and the twins, with strict orders from his doctor not to engage in any sort of penetrative sex for another six weeks. 

when they get home, after putting the twins down for a nap in their bassinets, jungwoo marches right up to the calendar hanging on the wall in their kitchen, counts six weeks out from that day, and circles the date in bright red sharpie. 

doyoung watches him do it, snickering lowly. he pulls jungwoo into his chest, kissing him softly on the temple, palm spread wide over jungwoo’s belly.

“can’t wait,” doyoung murmurs. their moment is interrupted by a cry from the twins’ room, loud and crackling through the baby monitor. the single cry soon turns into two, doyoung grabbing the baby monitor and tucking it into his back pocket. “c’mon, mommy,” he says.

doyoung turns on his heel, heading out of the kitchen and towards the twins’ room. jungwoo spares one last glance at the calendar on the wall, and then he follows him out. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
